Microwave heating trays typically include one or more compartments for heating one or more types of food. However, when different types of quantity of foods are heated in the same heating tray, uneven heating can occur.
The prior art discloses multi-compartment heating trays for microwavable foods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,830 discloses microwave packaging for heating a plurality of different food items. The packaging includes multiple compartments for separating food items and one or more microwave energy interactive materials.
This specification generally concerns a multi-temperature and multi-texture microwave heating tray that is operable to uniformly heat different types of foods at the same time. More particularly, this specification describes a microwave heating tray including a first integral compartment defined by at least one sidewall and a bottom having an upwardly convex central portion and a lower, outer edge, and a second integral compartment including a means for limiting microwave energy access entering the second compartment.